


Fables

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in the life of Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fables

As a child: "And then we'll meet, and be best friends for the rest of our lives!"

In his first years at Hogwarts: "If I can just separate him from the Weasel and the Brain, maybe he'll realize I'm better."

After fifth year: "He doesn't matter anyway."

After the war: "He doesn't like me, so why should I care?"

After the kiss: "It was just a fluke."

After sex: "I can't let him know how I really feel."

After a few years: "It's just a fling.  He'd be better off without me."

After fifty years, no more fables are needed.


End file.
